Libertarian Party
The Libertarian Party was founded in 2433 in Baltusia. Its leader until January 2449 was Thomas Ernest Beckenridge. The new leader is Gregory Oppenheimer. In a delayed election in the year 2444 the Libertarian Party gained its first 21 senate seats. In the 2449 elections the party gained 52 seats and became the second biggest party in Baltusia. In 2452 the LP became the biggest party with 22% of the votes and 67 seats. Gregory Oppenheimer (LP) was elected consul. A government under Oliver Frederick (LP) was formed. In 2456 the LP again claimed the title of biggest party with 26% of the votes and 78 seats. Oppenheimer remained consul and Frederick led a government with ESF and the LPB as coalition partners. Proposed Bills * Against Monarchy * LP Legislative Assembly Representation Bill * LP "Aid for Countries in Need" Bill * LP Local Government Bill * LP Local Government Bill II * LP Charter School Bill * LP Pharmaceutical Drugs Policy Bill * LP Pre-School Education Bill * LP Border Control Bill * LP Telecommunications Policy Bill * LP Free Market Bill * LP Private Property Bill * LP Conscription Bill * LP New National Flag * LP Right to Life Bill * LP "Global Warming" Treaty Withdrawal * LP Anti-Cloning Bill * LP Means Tested Loans Bill * LP "Eco Tourism" Treaty Withdrawal * New National Flag Amendment Bill * Cabinet Proposal of May 2444 Election Results * November 2434: 66,198 votes, 0.08% (+ 0.08%), 0 seats(+ 0) ---- * November 2438: 153,170 votes, 0.19% (+ 0.11%), 0 seats(+ 0) ---- * May 2444: 5,580,885 votes, 7.28% (+ 7.09%), 21 seats(+ 21) ---- * January 2448: 13,639,036 votes, 16.95% (+ 9.86%), 52 seats(+ 31) ---- * June 2450: 15,329,626 votes, 18.94% (+ 1.99%), 58 seats(+ 6) ---- * 2452: votes, 22,39%, 62 sets (+4); HoS and HoG ---- * 2456: votes, 25,58%, 78 seats (+16); HoS and HoG http://www.geocities.com/libertarianparty/libertarianpartyposter.JPG Election of January 2445 We thank all the voters in the various provinces who saw that personal liberty and the human life is at the core of our values. Total results 5,611,879 votes, 7.09%, 20 seats, 6.67% of the seats, -1 seat, -0.33% seats Lindar Province: * 3rd place, 2,610,728 votes, 13.00%, 10 seats, 13.33% of Prov. seats * Old Senators: Godfred Longfellow, Oliver Frederick, Thomas Bachan, Bram Huckadale, Justine Thumbler, Ophelia Dupont, Ron Ewald, Daniel Duisenberg * New Senators: Dr. Fred Mistletoe, Philip Theodore * Not in the Senate anymore: - Terrarokka Province: * 7th place, 1,080,672 votes, 6.04%, 4 seats, 5.56% of Prov. seats * Old Senators: Rudolph Lafayette, Bert Grishnov, Ella Thompson, Christine Ferraro * New Senators: - * Not in the Senate anymore: Alan Hampshire, Peter Morph Gevaro Province: * 10th place, 466,803 votes, 3.24%, 1 seat, 1.82% of Prov. seats * Old Senators: Dr. Dan Paine * New Senators: - * Not in the Senate anymore: Daniel Delacroix Albiland Province: * 9th place, 428,155 votes, 2.94%, 1 seat, 1.92% of Prov. seats * Old Senators: Gregory Oppenheimer * New Senators: - * Not in the Senate anymore: - Athosia Province: * 7th place, 1,025,521 votes, 8.36%, 4 seats, 8.70% of Prov. seats * Old Senators: Thomas Beckenridge (Leader), Ernest Balden, Carl Shepard, Warren Zeegate * New Senators: - * Not in the Senate anymore: - Elections of January 2449 We congratulate Claire Ormonde, the new Consul. May liberty prevail. We thank all the voters in the various provinces who saw that personal liberty and the human life is at the core of our values. Total results 13,639,036 votes, 16.95%, 52 seats, 17.33% of the seats, +32 seats, +10.32% seats share Votes * National: + 9,86% * Lindar: + 6,62% * Terrarokka: + 4,93% * Gevaro: + 8,53% * Albiland: + 20,76% * Athosia: + 10,95% We congratulate the Albiland Libertarian Party for their strong showing. Lindar Province: * 2nd place, 4,045,378 votes, 19.62%, 15 seats, 20.00% of seats * Old Senators (10): Godfred Longfellow, Oliver Frederick, Thomas Bachan, Bram Huckadale, Justine Thumbler, Ophelia Dupont, Ron Ewald, Daniel Duisenberg, Dr. Fred Mistletoe, Philip Theodore * New Senators (5): Herbert Draft, Phillippa McDonald, Sam Thorn, Craig Nemec, David Friedrich * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Terrarokka Province: * 6th place, 2,006,971 votes, 10.97%, 8 seats, 11.11% of seats * Old Senators (4): Rudolph Lafayette, Bert Grishnov, Ella Thompson, Christine Ferraro * New Senators (4): Jean Baptiste, Frederika Janson, Jeb Zabron, Oliver Rust * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Gevaro Province: * 4th place, 1,703,017 votes, 11.77%, 7 seats, 12.73% of seats * Old Senators (1): Dr. Dan Paine * New Senators (6): Daniel Delacroix, Loren Bresinski, Michelle Delacroix, Ina Gorbachev, Jonathan Twist, Peter McNamara * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Albiland Province: * 2nd place, 3,541,523 votes, 23.70%, 13 seats, 25.00% of seats * Old Senators (1): Gregory Oppenheimer * New Senators (12): Michel Jefferson, Thomas McCaine, Stephen Veelgras, Daniel VanSteuven, Richard Revere, Sebastian Bach, Joseph Gross, John Conrad, Victoria Landslide, Uta Long, Gregory Long, Theodore Bethove * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Athosia Province: * 1st place, 2,342,147 votes, 19.31%, 9 seats, 19.57% of seats * Old Senators (4): Thomas Beckenridge, Ernest Balden, Carl Shepard, Warren Zeegate * New Senators (5): John Smooth, Henry Gordsen, Naomi Frederiksen, Gordon Antoine, Kyra Hofsted * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Elections of June 2450 G. Oppenheimer as Libertarian candidate for Consul reached 49.53%(19.66%) of the votes. Total results 15,329,626 votes, 18.94%, 58 seats, 19.33% of the seats, +6 seats, +0.36% seats share Votes * National: 18.94% (+ 1,99%) * Lindar: 22.83% * Terrarokka: 14.80% * Gevaro: 11.08% * Albiland: 25.06% * Athosia: 20.94% Lindar Province: * 2nd place, 4,614,805 votes, 22.83%, 17 seats, 22.67% of seats (+2) * Old Senators (15): Godfred Longfellow, Oliver Frederick, Thomas Bachan, Bram Huckadale, Justine Thumbler, Ophelia Dupont, Ron Ewald, Daniel Duisenberg, Dr. Fred Mistletoe, Philip Theodore, Herbert Draft, Phillippa McDonald, Sam Thorn, Craig Nemec, David Friedrich * New Senators (2): Kilian Dremosthanes, Terence D’arby * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Terrarokka Province: * 4rth place, 2,710,038 votes, 14.80%, 11 seats, 15.28% of seats (+3) * Old Senators (8): Rudolph Lafayette, Bert Grishnov, Ella Thompson, Christine Ferraro, Jean Baptiste, Frederika Janson, Jeb Zabron, Oliver Rust * New Senators (3): Richard Loew, Walt Isenhower, Jean-Baptiste Royal * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Gevaro Province: * 4th place, 1,687,711 votes, 11.08%, 6 seats, 10.91% of seats (-1) * Old Senators (6): Dr. Dan Paine, Daniel Delacroix, Loren Bresinski, Michelle Delacroix, Ina Gorbachev, Peter McNamara * New Senators (0): - * Not in the Senate anymore (0): Jonathan Twist Albiland Province: * 2nd place, 3,805,959 votes, 25.06%, 14 seats, 26.92% of seats (+1) * Old Senators (13): Gregory Oppenheimer, Michel Jefferson, Thomas McCaine, Stephen Veelgras, Daniel VanSteuven, Richard Revere, Sebastian Bach, Joseph Gross, John Conrad, Victoria Landslide, Uta Long, Gregory Long, Theodore Bethove * New Senators (1): Oliver Bersteen * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Athosia Province: * 1st place, 2,511,113 votes, 20.94%, 10 seats, 21.74% of seats (+1) * Old Senators (9): Thomas Beckenridge, Ernest Balden, Carl Shepard, Warren Zeegate, John Smooth, Henry Gordsen, Naomi Frederiksen, Gordon Antoine, Kyra Hofsted * New Senators (1): Dan Heeth * Not in the Senate anymore (0): - Senators 2444: LV 8, TR 6, GE 2, AL 1, AT 4 * Lindar Valley (8): Henry Longfellow, Oliver Frederick, Jim Buch, Bram Huckadale, Justine Thumbler, Ophelia Dupont, Ron Ewald,Daniel Duisenberg * Terrarokka (6): Alan Hampshire, Christine Ferraro,Peter Morph,Rudolph Lafayette,Bert Grishnov, Ella Thompson * Gevaro (2): Daniel Delacroix,Dan Paine * Albiland (1): Gregory Oppenheimer * Athosia (4): Thomas Beckenridge, Warren Zeegate, Ernest Balden,Carl Shepard 2449: LV 15, TR 8, GE 7, AL 13, AT 9 * Lindar Province (15): Godfred Longfellow, Oliver Frederick, Thomas Bachan, Bram Huckadale, Justine Thumbler, Ophelia Dupont, Ron Ewald, Daniel Duisenberg, Dr. Fred Mistletoe, Philip Theodore, Herbert Draft, Phillippa McDonald, Sam Thorn, Craig Nemec, David Friedrich * Terrarokka Province (8): Rudolph Lafayette, Bert Grishnov, Ella Thompson, Christine Ferraro, Jean Baptiste, Frederika Janson, Jeb Zabron, Oliver Rust * Gevaro Province (7): Dr. Dan Paine, Daniel Delacroix, Loren Bresinski, Michelle Delacroix, Ina Gorbachev, Jonathan Twist, Peter McNamara * Albiland Province (13): Gregory Oppenheimer, Michel Jefferson, Thomas McCaine, Stephen Veelgras, Daniel VanSteuven, Richard Revere, Sebastian Bach, Joseph Gross, John Conrad, Victoria Landslide, Uta Long, Gregory Long, Theodore Bethove * Athosia Province (9): Thomas Beckenridge, Ernest Balden, Carl Shepard, Warren Zeegate, John Smooth, Henry Gordsen, Naomi Frederiksen, Gordon Antoine, Kyra Hofsted The Libertarian Platform We stand for libertarian principles, a free market with small-scale government, individual freedom, sound money, no alliances with other nations, against social welfare and a nanny state but for small taxation, which can be done at the local level. Civil Liberties All persons are the absolute owners of their own lives, and should be free to do whatever they wish with their persons or property, provided they allow others the same liberty. We don't want government to interfere in people's lives. The people should be secured in their rights and privacy, no restrictions on gun-ownership. We support the unrestricted right to the means of self-defense. We favor an ethic of self-responsibility and strongly oppose conscription and the welfare state. We oppose the death penalty. Property Rights and Monetary Policy Property must be secure. No government subsidies. Let the market decide more efficiantly. Most of the property should be in personal possession. Laws to prohibit endangering your neighbour's property should be installed. Government should only interfere where personal property rigths are in danger. Government should pay attention to debt and inflation. We are in favour of a commodity-based money supply. Economy We oppose regulations on how businesses should run themselves. We adopt laissez-faire principles and reduce the state’s role in the economy. Social security and welfare should be privatized. Labor regulations should be rolled back. There shouldn’t be government interference in foreign trade. Foreign Policy We support a foreign policy if non-interventionism and free trade. Military We oppose military conscription. Branches of Government A division of powers, legislative, judicial and executive should minimize the danger of one power becoming too strong. There should be no violation of habeas corpus in this country. Laws against victimless crimes should be abolished. Decentralization There should be less centralization and more autonomy on the local level. Health Abortion should be limited to those cases where the life of the mother is in danger. Immigration and Border Security The borders of the country should be controlled and immigration limited. See Also * Libertarian Party (Mordusia) Category:International and party organizations Category:Baltusia